A Muggle
by Skye HarMione
Summary: A muggle meets characters from HP and finds out the truth about the couples in DH. Rather pointless. HHr ABANDONED due to lack of plot and general suckiness.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**A Muggle**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. I'm extremely thankful that I'm not JKR, since that would mean I had written HBP and DH, and if I had written them, I would be very, very ashamed.

Warning: Book seven spoilers!

Summary: A young muggle meets Hermione at a park. She finds out the truth about the couples in DH.

Completely unbeta-ed, as usual. This is much happier than All I'll Ever Be, but not as funny as Chocolate vs. Pumpkin Pie. Overall, I like this story. :-)

All rambling, awful sentences are intentional.

Please R&R!

* * *

Elizabeth Nicole Parker (Lizzy, to her friends) was extremely and utterly bored. She had been at the park for two hours, thirty-seven minutes, and twenty-five - no, twenty-six - seconds, and she was about to go insane. 

She temporarily tried to subdue her boredom by pulling out a book from her bag, which lay at her feet. She looked at the title: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

"Ugh!" Lizzy threw down the book. She had already read it, and had completely and utterly hated it. There had, admittedly, been some good parts, but the "romance" had disgusted her. Even at twelve years of age, she knew that the relationships in this book were awful.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice in front of her. Lizzy's head shot up and her eyes opened wide. The woman had brown, bushy hair, brown eyes, and a kind look in her eyes.

"Y-You look l-like…" Lizzy stuttered, glancing between the book, now laying face down in the dirt, and the woman.

"Hermione Granger?" the woman suggested, a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Lizzy said. "Um, are you?" She knew it was a ridiculous question, but she had to ask it.

"Nope."

"Oh." Lizzy looked at the ground.

"I'm Hermione Granger-Potter."

Lizzy's eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open.

"Granger-Potter? But, the book said you married Ron!"

"The seventh book? That's the only one I haven't read yet…" said Hermione, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, an-" Lizzy stopped partway through "and" as a tall man with black hair and green eyes walked over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, I'm Harry," he said, offering his hand.

"I know," Lizzy stated simply.

"Oh," Harry said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"You were with Ginny," Lizzy said, somewhat cryptically.

"Oh?" Harry looked confused.

"The seventh book," Hermione said, turning to Harry. "Apparently I married Ron and you married Ginny."

"And had kids with them!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes! Your kids were Lily and James and Albus Severus, and Hermione's were Rose and Hugo, and I thought all of those were strange names, I mean, you couldn't name your kids those names, Harry, since you'd be sad every time you looked at them, and you wouldn't want that," Lizzy rambled.

"Nope, we wouldn't want that," Harry said, smiling. "So, where can we find this book?"

"Right there," Lizzy responded, pointing at her copy on the ground. "I don't want it anymore. The only good part was when Kreacher hit Dung over the head, and when George made those ear jokes, and when Hermione called you tasty, and when you two were in the graveyard. Other than that, it was awful. Actually, the Lily/Snape stuff was okay, too. But too sad for me," Lizzy finished.

"Well, thank you," Hermione said, smiling at Lizzy. "What was your name?"

"Lizzy."

"Well, Lizzy, we'll be back here next week. Will you?"

Lizzy nodded.

"Maybe then we can talk about the book. Would you like that?"

Lizzy nodded frantically.

"Okay," Hermione said, smiling.

"Wait!" Lizzy half-yelled.

"Yes?"

"Do you two have kids?"

"Yes, we have three children. They'll be here next week, if you'd like to meet them. One's about your age."

"Yes!" Lizzy completely yelled this time.

"See you next Thursday, Lizzy," called Harry, as he and Hermione walked away.

"See you!"

Lizzy decided that she really loved the park.

* * *

Please R&R! I think there will be a second chapter, in which Lizzy will meet H/Hr's kids and find out what happened to all of our other favorite characters from HP.

Please tell me in a review whether you think it should be Draco/Ginny or Neville/Ginny...I like both, and I can't decide!


	2. Chapter 2 The Family

**A Muggle**

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. Same with warnings. And summary. Basically, if you haven't read the first chapter, you're lost. The only new thing is that I don't own Mugglenet (don't worry, that will make sense soon)and I do own my new OCs.

Once again, completely unbeta-ed.

* * *

One week later, Lizzy was sitting in the same spot, her feet tapping the ground in either impatience, nervousness, or both.

The last week had been amazing. Lizzy had met her two favorite book characters (a somewhat strange sentence, but very true) exactly a week ago, but it had turned her world upside-down. She could now reread Harry and Ginny's first kiss (and all of the other kisses between Harry and Ginny or Ron and Hermione) without screaming loudly, and she could reread the epilogue of book seven without gagging. Perhaps the most amazing thing was that she could visit Mugglenet without wanting to kill someone.

It was now 3:00:42 pm. Harry, Hermione, and their children should have been there forty-two seconds ago. Lizzy, desperately trying to keep herself occupied, started thinking about what all of this meant.

First of all, it meant there really was a magical world. Up until her twelfth birthday, she had hoped and hoped for a letter from Hogwarts, but it never came. When she turned twelve, she had kind of…grown up. She had lost her absolute _sureness_ that magic existed. Now, at twelve and a half, she was getting it back.

Stirring herself from her thoughts, she looked up. About twenty meters away stood five people: Harry, Hermione, and their three children. The oldest was a girl, about Lizzy's age. The middle child was another girl, about…nine, maybe? Eight or nine. Probably nine. Lizzy had an eye for ages, and she had to say nine. The youngest was a boy, probably four or five years old. Lizzy, after staring at him intensely for a few seconds, decided on five.

By the time she was done figuring out their ages, the group had almost reached her. Lizzy waved her arm in the air frantically, and Hermione smiled and waved back. Lizzy stood up when they reached her, and gave Hermione a small hug. Then, she backed up so she could see everybody clearly. From this close, she could easily tell the children's ages. Twelve, nine, and five. Yep. She was right.

"Lizzy, this is Hayden, our oldest. Hayden, Lizzy," Hermione introduced. Then, the younger girl (_Yep, definitely 9 years __old,_ thought Lizzy) stepped forward.

"And this is Sophia, but you can call her Sophie," Harry said, taking over for Hermione in the introduction. Finally, the little boy, smiling wide, ran forward.

"I'm Michael!" he yelled, running straight into Lizzy and wrapping his small arms around her waist.

Lizzy smiled. "So you didn't name them after your parents. Or Dumbledore. Or Snape. Good!" she said, grinning at the little boy who released her from his grip.

"Well…just their middle names…It's Hayden Lily, Sophia Jane, and Michael James. But not their first names, no," Harry clarified.

Lizzy turned to Hayden. "I like your name," she said.

Hayden smiled. "I like your name, too."

Lizzy grinned, and then turned to Hermione.

"So, what happened to the others?" she asked. "Ron, Luna, Draco..everybody else?"

"Well, Ron and Luna are married and have a daughter about Sophie's age. Ginny and Neville are married and have two sons, and Draco's still single," Hermione told her.

"Really? Can I meet any of them? Next week, maybe?" Lizzy asked eagerly.

"Not next week, since everybody's going to be at our house for Sophie's birthday. She's turning nine," Harry answered.

_Shoot. I was wrong? Sophie isn't nine yet. Well, I was close. Only a week off…_

Hermione turned to Harry. "No, Draco isn't coming, remember?" She turned to Lizzy. "Maybe you could meet Draco next week."

"Really?!"

"Yes! It'll just be you and him though, since everybody else is going to be at Soph's party," Hermione said.

"Alright! I can't wait!" Lizzy leapt in the air to prove her point, and Hayden giggled.

"Same time, same place, different person," Hermione said.

Harry looked at Hermione, then looked at Lizzy. "Well, Michael, Soph, and Haydie were going to play for a while. Care to join them?"

"YES!" Lizzy screamed, and ran after the three children, who were already starting their game.

* * *

Since only one person had an opinion on whether it should be D/G or N/G, it was N/G. I ship R/LL, so of course it was R/LL.

I got the names off of a British baby names website. The middle names should be obvious (Harry's parents/Harry's middle name, and Hermione's middle name, even though it's Jean in book seven, which is just stupid).

So, now do you get the Mugglenet part of the disclaimer?

STAY TUNED for the next chapter, in which Lizzy meets…dun dun dun…DRACO MALFOY! MWAHAHAHAHA!

I honestly have no idea where this story is going. But it's fun to write. Feel free to give suggestions in a review! And please, review! I live for them.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Malfoy

**Meeting Malfoy**

Disclaimer: If you're looking for JK Rowling, leave Basically, I'm not her. Or associated with her. Or HP. Or DH. Thank goodness.

To GinnyLover14: This chapter has some character reations to DH. I hope you like them!

Here's chapter three! Not my favorite chapter ever, but…oh well.

* * *

For the first time, Lizzy wasn't the first one to the park.

Lizzy shouldn't have been as surprised as she was; after all, she was ten minutes late. She had (somewhat cruelly, she realized) expected Draco Malfoy to be at least half an hour late, ridiculously basing this assumption on his actions in the seven Harry Potter books. _Very __ridiculous_, she thought.After all, there had been plenty of time for Malfoy to grow up since then.

But still. _Draco Malfoy_, on time to meet a little girl and talk about a Harry Potter book?

This was very strange.

With this in mind, she walked towards Draco.

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth Nicole Parker, but you can call me Lizzy."

"Draco," Malfoy said, sticking a pale hand out, which Lizzy grabbed and shook enthusiastically.

"I know." Lizzy smiled at him.

"So…" Draco said,tapping his feet.

"So…" Lizzy repeated. "Wanna talk about the book?"

"Deathly Hallows? Sure!" Draco sounded very relieved that Lizzy had thought of something to do.

Lizzy desperately hoped that he would become slightly less timid as time went on.

"So, what was your favorite part, Draco?" Lizzy asked, trying to get the conversation rolling.

"Oh, um…" Draco paused for a moment to think. "When Weasley gives Potter the book."

"Really?" Lizzy grabbed her copy (which Hermione had returned to her the previous week) and flipped quickly to the page. "Oh, the birthday present book! The one about how to make Hermione fall in love with Ron! Why?"

"Because it was the most ridiculous piece of s-" Draco shot a glance at Lizzy and coughed, "-lime. It was very…slimy." Draco looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Really?"

"Really. The only reason Ron is suddenly perfect for Hermione is because he learns how to not insult a woman from a stupid book. If Hermione fell in love with someone because they complimented her and were nice to her, she would have fallen for Harry in first year. Which I'm assuming she did. In real life, at least. Put any girl with Weasley and Potter, and they're going to choose Potter. Not just because he's a Potter, but because he's a halfway decent human being. Everyone except Loony, but we all know she's, well, loony. Anyway, Ron's book was just…funny. "

"Oh." After a slightly uncomfortable silence, Lizzy started speaking again. "My favorite part was…um…Oh! When Harry and Hermione were in the graveyard! It was sad, but really cute."

Draco gave a small grin. "Yeah, that was Hermione's favorite part too."

"Really?!?" Lizzy said, very excited to have something in common with Hermione.

"Yep. She, Harry, Ron, Luna, and Ginny –basically everybody- were talking about the book yesterday."

"What did they like?"

"Potter liked the part with the locket where the Voldie-Harry and Voldie-Hermione were snog- I mean kissing."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "I'm twelve. Not five. You can say 'snogging'."

"Oh. Well, um, okay." Draco just looked more uncomfortable. Obviously, kids were not his forte.

He coughed awkwardly, then started up again. "Ron liked the part where Mrs. Weasel went after Bella."

"I thought it should have been Neville," Lizzy shot out quickly.

"Me too! Or Potty, at the very least." Dracos eyes were wide, as if the thought of having something in common with a twelve-year-old girl was just too much to handle.

"Exactly! Bella killed Sirius and did really bad things to Neville's parents! How does having Mrs. Weasley off her make sense?"

There was silent for a few more seconds until Draco cleared his throat and started again.

"Luna liked the description of her room. She actually went out and redecorated the spare bedroom at her and Weasel's house to look exactly like the description. She's definitely loony."

Lizzy smiled. _I hope I get to meet Luna sometime. _

"What about Ginny?" she asked.

"She loved how Harry kept looking at her dot on the Marauder's Map. She thought it was funny how that was the only way they continued their 'relationship' while he was gone was through a dot on an old piece of paper."

Lizzy laughed. "He showed his love by staring at her dot," she managed to get out before breaking down in a fit of giggles.

For the first time, Draco started laughing too.

"You know, Parker," he addressed her (Lizzy loved that he called her by her last name. It made her feel like he was accepting her), "this book had some really dumb parts."

"Like the Ron and Hermione kiss," Lizzy offered.

"Like that kiss, and Hedwig dying, and me naming my kid Scorpius. But the dumb parts were very entertaining."

"Like the name Albus Severus!"

"Exactly."

Lizzy thought for a moment. "You know, I'm glad that book was so dumb."

"Really?" Draco looked at her.

"Yep. I only met Hermione because the book was awful, and I threw it at the ground."

Draco laughed. "Thank goodness Deathly Hallows was awful, then." He paused. "Oh, and Hay told me to ask you to come over to her house next week."

"Hayden? Hayden Potter? REALLY?!?"

Draco nodded.

Lizzy was going to the Potters'.

* * *

I didn't like this chapter much…please review and tell me what you thought.

In the next chapter, Lizzy will obviously be going to the Potters'!


End file.
